Crossovers in Real Life: Minecraftian Demons Saga
by Shaymix1234
Summary: When Jesse gets kidnapped by the Succubus Demon Queen of the Nether, Mariah, along with the New Order of the Stone and the Diamond Hearts, have to enter in a perilous adventure to save their belovid friend before it's too late! Will the stop the Demon Queen? Find out in Crossovers In Real Life: The Minecraftian Demons Saga! Shippings: Jesskas, Jesstra, Lloyd Garmadon X Oc
1. Chapter 1

_**Mariah: My name is Mariah Felis Mantalvanos, but everyone calls me Mariah and Shaymix. My world, also known as the Real World, has turned upside down after a mysterious crystal fused with a broken mirror, eventually it turned into the Mirror of Toons, and now Toonmanity has crossed over to our world! Now it's up to my team of Toons and Humans called the Diamond Hearts must protect both Humanity and Toonmanity from evil!**_

 ***INTRO PLAYS! THEME: EF TALE OF MELODES INTRO***

 **CROSSOVERS IN REAL LIFE: THE MINECRAFTIAN DEMONS SAGA**

 **EPISODE 1: Demons in Minecraftia?! Ivor's Revenge on the New Order**

*Scene cuts to the Minecraftia World as it turns to day*

Mariah*Narrator*: Minecraftia... One of the many worlds that is connected to the Real World AKA my home. The land is full of people and monsters but there is only one reason why this day is special...

*Scene Cuts to Mariah and Lukas running. Mariah is wearing a sundress while Lukas is wearing his Wither Storm Armor*

Mariah: C'mon Lukas! Can't you run faster? GEEZ!

Lukas: I'm trying my best to catch up!

Mariah*Narrator*: Today is Jesse's birthday, and I want to surprise him with a gift!

*Scene Cuts to Reuben's memorial statue as Jesse stands at it*

*OFFSCREEN*Mariah: Jesse!

*Jesse turns around*

Jesse: Mariah? Lukas?

Lukas: Hey Jesse. She has a present for you... Also happy birthday.

Jesse: Thanks Lukas.

Mariah: So... I got you a set of leather armor for that training dummy you have, a bag full of potatoes and a pig doll.

Jesse: Thanks a lot Mariah! I'm gonna p- (notices the pig doll as he starts crying) Reuben... No... (turns around to memorial and sobs on the stairs)

Mariah: Jesse...

Lukas: It's ok... Let it all out...(comforts Jesse)

*Scene zooms out as a person in a cloak watches the trio*

?: You will pay for your actions.(cuts to black)

*Scene cuts to Jesse's Treehouse, Jesse is putting the Leather Armor on the training dummy*

Jesse(thinking): I miss you Reuben... If only you landed in the water... Then-

?: *AHEM*!

Jesse: AH!

?: Why hello there.

Jesse: *ACTING TOUGH* The name's Jesse. What's it to YOU?

?: It's been a while, Jesse.

Jesse: Huh? What are y- (the mysterious man removes his cloak only to reavel that it was Ivor) IVOR!

Ivor: Thought you've gotten rid of me?

*Ivor throws a Potion of Harming 3 times as Jesse dodges it causing the Room to become messy*

Jesse: I knew you wo- MMPH!

*Jesse's Mouth is covered by a rag containing chloroform anaesthesia. Ivor evilly smiles as Jesse enters subconsciousness. Cuts to black*  
********

*Scene cuts to Sheldon High School in the Human World. As the end of the day bell rings students walk outside the School. Mariah is sitting at the sigh's benches*

*enters the scene*Savian: Hey Mariah!

Maraih: Hey Savian.

Savian: How's Jesse?

Mariah: He's still getting though from the fact that Reuben died.

Savian: I hope he feels better soon...

 ***RING RING***

Mariah(on the phone): Hello?

Plushtrap(on the phone): _ **MARIAH THIS IS URGENT! MEET ME AT THE LIVING ROOM AT YOUR HOUSE AY-SAP!**_

Mariah: Alright! I'll be there Plushtrap!(hangs up the phone)

 ***Scene changes to Mariah's house, in the living room***

Mariah: Pluhtrap! What is it?

Plushtrap: I went to the Minecraftian world. While I was there, I asked Olivia and Axel where Jesse was at, they told me that they thought he was at the Temple of the Order. So I went there and Jesse wasn't there! We need to find him!

Mariah: Yeah, let's look for Jesse!

*Grags the Mirror of Toons as she opens a portal to Minecraftia and enter the portal along with Plushtrap*

*Scene cuts to Jesse's Treehouse*

Plushtrap: Mariah, tell me again why are we here?

* Mariah begins to climb the ladder*

Mariah: Because Jesse lives here, duh!

Plushtrap: Oh.

* Mariah opens the trapdoor and finds the room in a mess*

Mariah: Oh my goodness! What happened here?

Plushtrap: This place is a wreck! (Notices a bottle on the ground) Hey Mariah what's this thing?

*Plushtrap picks up the bottle as Mariah examines it*

Mariah: Is that... Oh no. Ivor was here!

Plushtrap: We need to tell the others!

*Scene cuts to Mariah and Plushtrap running towards Olivia, Axel, Petra and Lukas*

Plushtrap: GUUUUUUUUUUUYS!

Mariah: Axel! Olivia! Petra! Lukas!

Lukas Mariah, calm down. You're not acting cool as you're usually act.

Olivia: Lukas is right.

Axel: Why are you shouting?

Petra: Calm down. Just tell us what happened.

Mariah: IVOR KIDNAPPED JESSE!

Everyone except Mariah and Plushtrap: WHAT!?

*Scene cuts to Siren's Lab in the statue of the Redstone Engineer. Jesse is tied up and gagged as Ivor holds the sword at Jesse in a threatening way*

Jesse: MPH Mm MM MPPPH!? (TRANSLATION: Where are taking me to!?)

Ivor: We're here!

*Suddenly a woman appeared in a cloak. She has hair color that looks like fire and her eyes are ghoulish yellow*

?: Do you have the one called Jesse?

Ivor: Why yes. He is now yours, Lilith.

Lilith: Thank you. Here is your reward.

*Lilith gives Ivor a Emerald. He then walks away as he pushed Jesse. Jesse is caught by Lilith, his face at her breasts)

Lilith: You poor, poor human. Ivor must be a jerk to you.

Jesse: Mmph mph mm? (TRANSLATION: Who are you?)

Lilith: I am Lilith, Ruler of the Nether and Succubus Queen of the Minecraftian Demons. But do not fear me... I will not hurt you. For now.

*Screen cuts to black*  
*************************

*Next Episode Preview!*

Next time on Crossovers in Real Life...

Mariah: Who are you?!

Skull and Soul: We are the Queen's Royal assasinators and we're here to kill you!

Lukas: Mariah, I have a secret to tell you. I'm in love with Jesse.

Jessica*AN: AKA FEM!Jesse*: What happened to my brother?

EPISODE 2: THE TROUBLE WITH THE DEMON QUEEN!


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on Crossovers in Real Life...**

Ivor: It's been a while, Jesse.

Jesse: IVOR! I knew you wo- MMPH!

Mariah: Is that... Oh no. Ivor was here!

Plushtrap: We need to tell the others!

Lukas Mariah, calm down. You're not acting cool as you're usually act.

Olivia: Lukas is right.

Axel: Why are you shouting?

Petra: Calm down. Just tell us what happened.

Mariah: IVOR KIDNAPPED JESSE!

Everyone except Mariah and Plushtrap: WHAT!?

Lilith: You poor, poor human. Ivor must be a jerk to you.

Jesse: Mmph mph mm? (TRANSLATION: Who are you?)

Lilith: I am Lilith, Ruler of the Nether and Succubus Queen of the Minecraftian Demons. But do not fear me... I will not hurt you. For now.

 ***RECAP END***

Mariah: My name is Mariah Felis Mantalvanos, but everyone calls me Mariah and Shaymix. My world, also known as the Real World, has turned upside down after a mysterious crystal fused with a broken mirror, eventually it turned into the Mirror of Toons, and now Toonmanity has crossed over to our world! Now it's up to my team of Toons and Humans called the Diamond Hearts must protect both Humanity and Toonmanity from evil!

 ***INTRO PLAYS! THEME: EF TALE OF MELODES INTRO***

 **CROSSOVERS IN REAL LIFE: THE MINECRAFTIAN DEMONS SAGA**

 **EPISODE 2: THE TROUBLE WITH THE DEMON QUEEN!**

*Scene cuts to the real world, with Omega Flowey(AN: His TOON SOUL FORM IS A WOMAN) taking a stroll in Mariah's Neighborhood*

Omega Flowey: Stupid TOON SOUL. I hate this form!

Emily(AN: the Emily from Emily Wants to Play) : Hey at least you're not a flower...

Omega Flowey: Yeah... Wait do ya' hear that? *HEARS SHOUTING COMING IN THEIR DIRECTION!* HIDE!

*Omega Flowey and Emliy hide behind a bush. A Male and a Female Demon enter the area*

?: WEARENEVERGONNAFINDHIM!WE'REGONNAGETFIRED!OHWEARESO- *GETS SLAPPED IN THE FACE BY HIS SISTER*

?: Will you stop it? Holy crap, you're acting like a crazy person, Skull.

?: Ow... Jeez... I'll stop, Soul.

Soul: Ok. Let's just focus on the bigger picture. We need to get the Prince of the Underground's Toon Soul so we can make our army more powerful.

Skull: Can you tell me why are we here again, sis?

Soul: UUUGH! FINE!

*Scene shows Omega Flowey and Emily behind the bush*

Omega Flowey: So... they're looking for me, huh? I'm gonna have fun with them... Hehehe... *L GETS OUT OF HIDING*

Emily: Omega WAIT! *Follows Omega Flowey*

*SOUL AND SKULL NOTICED OMEGA FLOWEY AND EMILY*

Emily: Who are you?

Skull and Soul: We are the Queen's Royal assasinators and we're here to kill you!

Soul: But we don't need to kill you since you look like loosers.

Omega Flowey: HEY LOOSERS! I'M THE ONE YOU'RE LOOKING FOR! HA!*USED A PLASMA BEAM TO STRIKE SOUL AND SKULL*

Skull: WHOA!

Soul: HEY! NOBODY DOES THAT EXECPT ME! *USED A POWERFUL BEAM TO HIT OMEGA FLOWEY*

Omega Flowey: You really are an idi- *SKULL HITS HIM WITH HIS SKELETON HAMMER* AUGH! *HEAD BEGINS TO BLEED AND CROUCHES TO THE GROUND IN PAIN AS HIS TOON SOUL IS REVEALED*

Skull: Jeez I thought that it was hard. But it turns out to be easy, since you're weak

Omega Flowey: You don't know that you're messing with a GOD.

Soul: A god? PUH-LEASE! You just a 12 year old in a body of a monster.

Emily: GET AWAY FROM HIM! *PUNCHES SOUL IN HER FACE USING HER GHOST POWERS BUT A FORCE FIELD DEFLECTS THE ATTACK *

Soul: Let's go, brother. We got what we're looking for. *PLACES OMEGA FLOWEY'S TOON SOUL IN A BUBBLE AND OPENS A PORTAL TO Minecraftia AND WALKS INSIDE WITH HER BROTHER FOLLOWING HER*

Emily: HEY GET BACK HERE! *CARRIES OMEGA FLOWEY TO THE PORTAL AND ENTERS THE PORTAL AS SCENE CUTS TO BLACK*

Meanwhile in Minecraftia...

* SCENE CUTS BACK TO MARIAH, PLUSHTRAP AND THE NEW ORDER OF THE STONE*

Petra: We need to find him.

Plushtrap: I agree with her.

?: I heard that Jesse was kidnapped.  
*THE NEW ORDER OF THE STONE, MARIAH AND PLUSHTRAP TUNED AROUND TO SEE A GIRL WITH BLACK HAIR, DEEP LIME GREEN EYES, AND HAS A RED AND WITH SHIRT IN HER OVERALLS*

Mariah: Who are you?

Jessica (FEM!JESSE): I'm Jesse's sister, Jessica. So... What happened to my brother?

Lukas: Jesse was kidnapped by Ivor. So we're going to find out where he's taken Jesse at.

Jessica: Well, if that's gonna get my brother back then sign me up.

Plushtrap: Alright then let's set up so then we can meet up here and get going to the Farlands tommorrow.

AT JESSE'S TREEHOUSE...

Plushtrap: Good thing we're cleaning thing place up.

Jessica: Yep.

*MARIAH WATCHES HER FRIENDS AS LUKAS POKES HER*

Lukas: Hey, can I talk with you in Jesse's Bedroom?

Mariah: Yeah, Lukas. *FOLLOWS LUKAS TO THE BEDROOM* What is it?

Lukas: Mariah, I have a secret to tell you. I'm in love with Jesse.

Mariah: Wait... so you're tell me that you are a homosexual?

Lukas: Yes...

Mariah: HA! GAAAAAAAAAAY!

Lukas: STOP IT!

* Scene cuts to Soren's Base*

Soul: Milady we have the Toon Soul.

Lilith: Good now leave me and Jesse alone.

Skull: Sure, Queen Lilith.

*SKULL AND SOUL LEAVE THE ROOM*

Lilith: So Jesse... let's talk about Lukas. *puts her hand inside of his pants and touches his member*

Jesse: AH~! I have a crush on him... ok?

Lilith: But have you ever told him about your true feelings? *BEGINS PUMPING THE MEMBER*

Jesse: No... I-NGH!- had nev-AH~!-er told him... (HAS A ERECTION) AAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!

Lilith: You must tell him, Jesse. *pulls out he hand, which is covered in Jesse's Seman* But soon.. you will be mine...

*Screen cuts to black*

*Next Episode Preview!*

 **Next time on Crossovers in Real Life...**

Mariah: Onward to the Farlands!

Lilith: Once Jesse starts to fall into my suducement, I will make him mine...

Ivor: Don't make yourself as a threat.

 **EPISODE 3: RETURN TO THE FARLANDS**


End file.
